index_of_powered_personsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191)
' Lucas Bishop' (Bishop) is a mutant who was born in an alternate future in an internment camp where his mutant parents were being held after their immigration to the United States from Australia. After being freed from the internment camps due to riots and a revolution, Lucas and his sister went to live with thier mutant grandmother since their parents had been killed in the riots. Lucas eventually was sent to live in the past to serve the X-Men after the death of his sister. Relatives *Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor, deceased) *Ashake of Egypt (ancestor, deceased) *Ashake of Meroë (ancestor, deceased) *Harriet Munroe (great-great-grandmother) *David Munroe (great-grandfather, deceased) *N'Daré Munroe (great-grandmother, deceased) *Shetani (great-uncle) *Gateway (great-grandfather) *Ororo Munroe (maternal grandmother) *Burnum Bishop (father, deceased) *Kadee Bishop (mother, deceased) *Shard Bishop (sister, deceased) *Aliyah Bishop (daughter) *David Munroe, Jr. (first cousin twice-removed) *Kymera (maternal aunt) Powers and Abilities Powers Energy absorption: Lucas can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, directed towards him. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks, while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Lucas can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his physical strength, speed, stamina, and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of enhancing him to superhuman levels. He is learning to use his energy to temporarily increase his physical attributes in a manner similar to Sebastian Shaw and Christoph Nord. This is a passive power, allowing Lucas to absorb energy at all times, even subconsciously. *''Energy conversion:'' Lucas can also utilize the absorbed energy in different ways, such as taking it and shifting it into other forms of energy. Having done so once by converting ambient energy into psychic energy, he used his newly-converted energy to hurl a truck with his mind. He also once converted the potential energy he possessed while falling from a tall building into light and sound-based energy to break his fall. *''Concussive blasts:'' He can re-channel the energy he absorbs throughout his body for concussive blasts or in the same form that in was absorbed in but with twice the power and force. This re-channeled energy is able to damage beings who are normally immune to their own powers. *''Energy resistance:'' When Cyclops was being controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full power to attack Lucas, Lucas attempted to absorb Cyclops' eye blasts for a short time before he reached his limit and was forced to expel the energy from his body into the air. Lucas also prevented the X-Men's death at the hands of Onslaught by absorbing the incredible amounts of psychic energy aimed at them. This has demonstrated Lucas' resistance to the energy-based attacks of others. *''Accelerated healing'' *''Superhuman strength'' *''Superhuman speed'' *''Superhuman stamina'' *''Superhuman endurance'' *''Near-invulnerability'' Chronometry: Lucas has recently shown the ability ot instinctively determine his exact location and place in time he is in at all times, even if asleep. This may have to do with the chronal energies he absorbed. Abilities Police training: '''Lucas is a trained police officer, skilled in the homicide branch. '''Combat: '''He also has many years of armed and unarmed combat training that has made him a devastated unarmed combatant and a superb marksman with firearms, both from his own reality and heavy duty military and conventional guns and weapons of the present time. Weaknesses '''Inability to absorb kinetic energy: '''Originally, Lucas was unable to absorb kinetic energy from inertial impacts, such as hitting a wall. This does not mean he was incapable of absorbing all kinetic energies, since he was able to absorb the energy from an exploding card from Gambit. It seems that, as of late, he is learning to absorb inertial impact energies, but he still cannot do so with anywhere near the efficiency of Sebastian Shaw or Agent Zero. Whether he will be able to further increase this ability or not is unknown. '''Energy absorption limits: '''Some types of energy are more difficult to absorb than others. Lucas can be overloaded by trying to absorb too much energy, though his upper limits are unknown, even to himself. Although he can absorb psychic energy from blasts or telekinetic attacks, Lucas is not immune to telepathic attacks. However, his power sustains him and helps him slow down the telepathic attacks. '''Subconscious ability: Because his ability to absorb energy is passive, he cannot actively absorb or control the rate of energy he absorbs. He is more easily able to absorb energy when it's directed at him rather than absorbing ambient energy. Equipment Cybernetic arm: After Lucas lost an arm, he resorted to breaking into Forge's laboratory to find a replacement. According to the sign which identified the cybernetic arm that was stolen by Lucas, it is a "nuclear-powered battle-ready arm". All of the capabilities of this arm have not yet been revealed, but Lucas has been shown to be able to release four clawed tendrils from it. The arm has been modified to include Forge's time travel technology, allowing Lucas to time-jump. Judging from the nature of the arm and its nuclear power source, it is likely to have a considerable amount of superhuman strength. Lucas also tailored it with a short-lived, non-lethal nanite disperal system which shuts down electronics and neurological systems. Bionic eye: While battling in the Messiah War between Cable, Stryfe, and the X-Force, Lucas lost his right eye and had it replaced with a robotic one. Weapons: He owns futuristic guns that fire laser beams and plasma charges. He can recharge his guns with his own stored energy. During his rampage throughout history, he stole a host of lethal armaments with which he would use to corner Cable with in the future. Among these weapons includes napalm, tactical nuclear weapons, water taints, as well as other biological and chemical weapons. Sunglasses: Lucas owns a pair of sunglasses that display information and allow communication with the rest of the X-Men. Category:Mutants Category:Earth-1191 Category:Bishop family Category:Munroe family Category:X-Men members